


I'm not Dying again

by LzSketchDrew



Series: Strobotnik Short/Live Writes [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 200 years will give you such a pain in the neck, Bot can't communicate, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jump right into the action, M/M, Memories of Past Lives, Repeating Dying, Soulmates AU, Stone has a knife, blatant mentons of murder/death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: Read Tags. Some peeps were talking about this soulmates au and i just ran with it.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: Strobotnik Short/Live Writes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I'm not Dying again

**Author's Note:**

> This goes to Levi, Bone, Limbo, Pepsi and Dusk who without them, you wouldn't be seeing this now.

stone has bot cornered with a knife to his throat. 

"You killed me." 

Bot sputtered he remembers, but this is the First time stone has defended himself from dying. "What are you-" 

"Don't. Play. Dumb. With. Me. ROBOTNIK." stone spits out, daggers being draw within his eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Do you know how many families I've had?? How many tests and courses I've took to get back to you!? How many times I've seen parents cry over their young boy because his soulmate was to be immortal forever!?" Stone's voice is cold, sending a shiver through ivo's core. 

".....you know I'll just kill you again." Robotnik's voice is soft, hushed, like the streams of a river going through a small forest. Stone has a flash of doing this before, soft music echoed through stones mind.

Stone shook his head, clearing it, and adjusting his grip on the knife. "You've been doing this for 200 years Ivo." Stone stated, not meeting the others eyes, his grip on the knife tightened. "I should make you endure the hardships I have. Make you struggle against the world to get back to me, cause admit it; you are nothing without me. You're greatest adventures and inventions were all because of me. You wanted to impress me, keep me coming back."

"...I'm sorry." The apology was soft, and if it wasn't for stone's military training he probably wouldn't have heard it. "I'm an asshole for killing you, I'll admit that. And yes. Everything I did I knew would affect you in some way, easier to get back to me." 

"You just think it's a sick game don't you?" Stone knew he was right when bots head tilted down slightly. "you're a bastard. Stringing me along like some little puppet for your own amusement." 

There was a pulse. 

"D...did... did you ever actually care about me?"

"Of course I care for-" 

"DON'T." Stone shouted. "Don't say you cared and dont mean it Ivo. You've poisoned, stabbed, shot, strangled, electrocuted, got me hanged TWICE IN TWO DIFFERENT LIVES, AND HAD ME HUNTED AS SPORT!"

Bot was quiet again. 

"And you have nothing to say for yourself!? YOU SAID I WAS A WITCH, A CRIMINAL, YOU'RE THE ONLY CRIMINAL I HAVE SEEN! YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL AND HEARTBREAKING IT IS TO KNOW THAT EVEN IF YOU FIND YOUR SOULMATE THEY'LL KILL YOU AGAIN!" 

Stone's voice was getting louder echoing through the soundproof lab.

"it wasn't supposed to go this far..." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, I never meant to hurt you... your soul must be broken there's no way after so many deaths it's not."

Stone shook his head. "My soul isnt broken. I think I would be more insane if it was." 

"Hmmm...." bot slipped out of stones pin against the wall, walking to one of the machines on the counter. Stone glared at him. 

"I dont like that sound Ivo." Stone stated. "You're thinking too hard about something spit it out." 

"How many times have you died? " 

"23 in the last 200 years." A pulse. "You know that." 

"Hmm. And what do you remember from each? Like any specific details?" 

Stone went quiet. "No....no not really. I remember seeing something shiny around your neck, like a necklace but I havent seen it this time-" 

Bot slowly moved a necklace from under his turtleneck two rings, both banded in gold, one red and one blue. They looked old.

"wedding bands." 

"Weddings rings. They're ours. Do you... not remember?" 

"...no...." 

bot huffed. "you can remember every other death but this one!?" 

"You didn't kill me. So I dont remember. I dont remember every death ivo only the ones caused by your hands."

Bot looked away, stone could see the pain in his eyes. 

"Ivo-" 

"I was an idiot. They killed you, and I had trusted them to keep you safe. I was so stupid and native to believe That shit they spatted out. I should have made you go with me to the city. You were so sick and I had that meeting and they murdered you in our own mansion!"

Robotnik had tears running down his face as stone quickly went to his side. Robotnik clinged onto stone as the younger man got close. 

"I thought... I thought it would be better if you stayed away. If the world was different, we could live happily ever after. But you kept coming back, you kept coming at the wrong time I wanted to live with you in a world that accepted us, so I made you wait and keep coming back... I'm so... sorry cant tell you how bad I feel."

Stone sighed, kissing bots forehead. "You could have told me a long time ago. I would have stayed away if you just told me as I was dying just once. Its gonna be hard to gain my trust of alot of things. But I'm willing to stay, our world is still bad and not as welcoming as it could be, but we can make it better together...

Other than you being a bastard to your agents."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed


End file.
